1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibration device, and an electronic apparatus and a mobile object using the vibration device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a vibration device is disclosed in which a heating unit is provided on an active surface of an integrated circuit chip (an oscillation circuit element), and a vibrating element is directly connected to the active surface of the integrated circuit chip by using flip-chip bonding or a conductive adhesive so as to be heated (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-213280).
In the vibration device disclosed in JP-A-2010-213280, the vibrating element is directly fixed to the active surface of the integrated circuit chip in a cantilevered support manner. In the above-described manner, in a case where the vibrating element is directly fixed, it is hard for stress of the vibrating element caused by a temperature change or the like to be diffused from a fixed portion, and there is a concern that vibration characteristics of the vibrating element may deteriorate due to an influence of the stress. In order to reduce the influence of the stress on the vibrating element, it is effective to reduce the area of the fixed portion. However, in the above-described cantilevered support configuration in which the area of the fixed portion is reduced, there is a problem in that, in a case where an impact caused by a fall or the like occurs in the vibrating element, since impact stress concentrates on the cantilevered fixed portion, a defect such as deterioration in the connection strength between the vibrating element and the active surface of the integrated circuit chip tends to occur, and it is difficult to reduce the area of the fixed portion.